leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wally (Adventures)
| corecolor=FFFFFF | bordercolor= | name=Wally | jname=ミツル| tmname=Mitsuru| image=Wally Adventures.png| size=200px| caption=Wally | age=no| years=no | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Green | gender=Male| hometown=Petalburg City | region=Hoenn | relatives=Parents, Wanda (cousin), (Wanda's husband)| game=counterpart| counterpart=Wally| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS185 | roundname=VS Nuzleaf}} Wally (Japanese: ミツル Mitsuru) is a major supporting character of the fourth chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Wally was once believed to be a representation of because of his all-green team and mainly green wardrobe. However, he is not a Pokédex holder and has debuted long before any announcements of Pokémon Emerald appeared. This means he wasn't intended to be the Emerald representation and due to that, a was created for that role. Although many may see him as a main character due to him being based on a rival in the Generation III games, he is not. The writers of Pokémon Adventures have confirmed that Emerald, not Wally, is a main character. Character Wally is a young boy that is stricken with an unknown illness (possibly , or , based on his symptoms). As the series goes on, Wally slowly becomes healthier and his lungs become stronger, though he still needs to use his respirator suit. Wally is a caring boy who always puts others before himself and puts trust in his Pokémon. At first, he was frail and weak but after going on his adventure Wally becomes much stronger, more confident in his abilities, and a more powerful Trainer. History Wally first appears in the Petalburg Woods crouching down in pain after failing to capture some wild Pokémon. He is found by who quickly takes a liking to him after Wally praised his Pokémon. Ruby offers to help him capture another Pokémon but Wally declines his offer stating that someone else is already helping him. Suddenly, once the person who is helping Wally starts walking towards them, Ruby immediately grabs him and jumps into the bushes, realizing that the person Wally was talking about is his father, Norman of the Petalburg Gym. After defeating a wild , Norman tells Wally to come out of the bushes. Wally complies and asks if Norman will teach him how to capture a Pokémon now. Norman refuses his request, stating that he was not told of Wally's illness and that his worried parents are taking him to another town to recuperate the next day. Norman states that he cannot ensure the ill Wally's safety in the dangerous world of Pokémon they live in. After Ruby dodges an attack from Norman after he is found hiding in the bushes, he finds Wally unconscious on the ground. Ruby takes Wally to his house where Wally is put onto a bed and hooked to a respirator. After his parents thank Ruby and leave, Wally realizes that they must have told Norman to not teach him how to capture a Pokémon. Ruby, noticing Wally's visible anger, lends him his , Rara, and takes him to the outskirts of Petalburg so he can capture his own Pokémon. They quickly find a wild and Wally decides to capture it, much to Ruby's disappointment. They chase the Kecleon and Wally sends out Rara to battle it; after failing to capture it once, Wally states that he's beginning to enjoy the battle. Thanking Ruby for his help, Wally gives him a PokéNav on the condition that he stays with him a little longer. After the Kecleon begins to get tired, Wally finally throws a Poké Ball and successfully captures his first Pokémon; ecstatic, Wally states that he can move to Verdanturf Town without any regrets. His joy is quickly shattered when a sudden earthquake breaks the piece of land that Ruby is standing on and sends him in the ocean. Later, Wally wakes up in his new house in Verdanturf Town and goes to tell the adults about Ruby's situation. Rara stops him and Wally realizes that Ruby is still alive because Rara can pick up his emotions with her horn. Much later, Wally appears at Pacifidlog Town with two new Pokémon, a respirator suit, and an ally of an old man who wishes to see . It is revealed that the old man had taken Wally to Pacifidlog due to it being an even better place for recuperating from his illness. As they sail through the storm created by , Wally notices a bag with a still inside of its Poké Ball. Wally pins the bag to a wall, rescues the Treecko, and heals it with his Pokémon. Suddenly, an obscured figure appears and questions his choice of using to save the Treecko when it could have just as easily harmed it. Wally responds that he trusts in his Pokémon to be strong even though he himself is weak. The figure reveals himself as Norman and states that he intends to train Wally just as he was asked to in the past. Wally accepts his offer and the two fly off to the Sky Pillar as it is the only place that is not being plagued with the storms and droughts that are currently hitting Hoenn. Wally begins his training, to climb the Sky Pillar and reach Norman who is waiting for him at the top. Wally climbs the tower, using his Pokémon to battle against the wild ones and eventually reaches the 50th floor after defeating a wild and Treecko evolving into a . Wally eventually reaches Norman, who is proud of his efforts and reveals that Wally's lungs have grown stronger and he is able to breathe easier, even on the thin air of the 50th floor. Norman gives Wally his and they begin their training while thinking that Wally still has one more task on the peak of the Sky Pillar. Later, Wally and Norman are seen having a battle; Wally ends up being defeated but is praised for being able to get Norman to try hard. Wally questions his actions, as he is using the Pokédex despite it not belonging to him along with Treecko and Rara, both Pokémon who are not his, having evolved. Norman assures him that it is alright but Wally still states that he should not use things that do not belong to him. Norman, after learning from his friend Scott that Ruby is battling Groudon and Kyogre, tells him what he took Wally to the Sky Pillar for: to find the third legendary Pokémon on top of the peak and awaken it. Norman sends Wally to the peak and Wally manages to find the Pokémon covered in a fog of ozone. Wally uses Grovyle and successfully awakens the third Pokémon, , and passes out from exhaustion while Norman takes Rayquaza to help Ruby. Wally is last seen writing a letter to Professor Birch and Ruby about returning the Pokédex and Rara to them. Wally makes a brief cameo in the Emerald chapter when Professor Birch mentions how Wally found the Pokédex and returned it. Wally is also seen in Emerald's Sceptile memories when it was a Treecko being rescued and used by Wally. Wally is first seen in person as one of the many Hoenn citizens watching the news about an incoming meteoroid that threatens to crash into the planet. Later, Wally and Aarune witness crashing onto after her defeat by Zinnia. They take Sapphire into Wally's Secret Base and heal her and her injured Pokémon. Shortly after Sapphire awakens, Rayquaza and Ruby appear inside the Secret Base, having been accidentally transported there through 's ring. After exiting the base, Ruby is thrown by Rayquaza, but is saved by Wally's . Wally faces Rayquaza in an attempt to subdue it, but is stopped by Ruby, who attempts to reason with it. Later, Wally along with various people from around Hoenn, is called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Wally and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega Rayquaza, successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Pokémon This listing is for Wally's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. On hand was the first Pokémon that Wally caught with 's help, back near Petalburg. He uses his long tongue to grab objects from a distance. He has a Jolly nature. Kecleon's known moves are and and his Ability is .}} was caught as in the desert and evolved into a Cacturne, both offscreen. He was first seen rowing a boat during the flood caused by . He has a Lax nature. Cacturne's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} is another of Wally's Pokémon that was caught offscreen. Roselia was used to heal Treecko after Wally saved it. He has a Timid nature. Roselia's known moves are and .}} was originally a Pokémon that belonged to Norman that was given to him after he had mastered his training at Sky Pillar. Flygon's known moves are and and its Ability is .}} is another one of Wally's Pokémon. It was first used to save Ruby from crashing after he was thrown into the air by Rayquaza. None of Altaria's moves are known.}} is another one of Wally's Pokémon. It was first used to battle Rayquaza at Route 120. With its powerful attacks, it managed to keep Rayquaza at bay before being stopped by Ruby. Magnezone's known moves are and .}} Temporary is a Pokémon that originally belonged to , but was lent to Wally so that he could use her to capture his very own Pokémon. They were then separated by an earthquake and Rara ended up in Wally's hands for a while afterwards. She evolved into a Kirlia offscreen during Wally's training on the Sky Pillar (which he did not want to happen) and stayed in Wally's possession until It All Ends Now VIII, where Wally returned her to Ruby. She has a Gentle nature.}} was a Treecko that was intended for but due to the flood caused by he ended up lost at sea and eventually ending up in Wally's hands. Wally used him in his climb up Sky Pillar where he evolved into a Grovyle. However, he became lost at sea again when 's awakening sent him flying into the water, unable to be returned to Professor Birch. He eventually washed up on a desert island where he evolved and was knocked out by Guile Hideout and smuggled into the to drive the press out. He then became 's main Pokémon after being reacquired in the Battle Frontier.}} Trivia * Prior to the , all of the Pokémon that Wally owned were colored green, matching his green hair and respirator suit. * In the magazine publications of the , Wally was made an official Pokédex holder when he accidentally registered his name in the third Pokédex. This makes him the only character to be a Pokédex holder in the magazine version of Pokémon Adventures, but not in the volume version. Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Heiko (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Blasco (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Lino (La Grande Avventura)